Don't Ever Change
by Parisa01
Summary: "Don't ever change..." She made a promise to someone whom she really loved; her mother. Roxas is making her promise too. But he's falling for the wrong girl. Tamiko doesn't want him to get hurt. She wants him to love her but is scared she might change. Will she get used to life? Will she give up? Main: RoxasXOC SoraXOC-Tamiko Slight: RoxasXNamine RikuXOC-Haruka and CloudXOC-Amelia
1. Chapter 1: Mommy

Hiya, everyone! I'm back with another story. This time, it's going to be very similar to Improvements not Changes, but different. The girl will be paired up with Roxas instead of Riku. Well I don't own KH; only Tamiko and Haruka. OOC from Namine.

* * *

Name: Tamiko

Nickname: 'Tam' 'Tami' 'Cat' 'Kitty cat' or 'Miko' (Roxas calls her this)

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 3in

Relatives: Eraqus (Father, 39), Terra (Older brother, 19) and Kumiko (Mother, 38-Died from Cancer). Haruka (Cousin, 16), Amelia (Cousin, 16) and Axel (Cousin, 17).

Crush/Love interest: Roxas

Best friends: Roxas and Sora.

Rivals/Enemies: Namine, Selphie, Larxene and Seifer.

Appearance: Brown hip length layered hair, choppy bangs, bright emerald green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and pink lips. She has an hourglass figure. 3 piercings on her left ear (2 at the top 1 at the bottom). On the right ear, 2 piercings. Also has a nose piercing with a small silver hoop.

Personality: Happy, friendly, caring, courageous, strong willed, loud, emotional, tomboy, lacks confidence, stubborn, outspoken, clumsy, short tempered and bottles everything up.

* * *

_**Don't Ever Change **_

_**Chapter 1: Mommy**_

"Tamiko, wake up." Terra said and Tamiko pulled the sheets over her head whilst whining.

"It's Sunday!" She moaned and it came out all muffled up. "Let me sleep!"

"Get up, lazy!" He pulled the covers off her bed and she shivered at this. But she buried her head under the pillow.

The brown haired boy huffed at this and ran his hand through his hair. Terra walked into his little sister's bathroom and got a jug of cold water. He entered the room and shrugged to himself.

"You asked for it." He mumbled and chucked the cold water on her.

Tamiko shrieked and screamed as she jolted up. She stood up and growled. "TERRA!" The brown haired 16 year-old jumped onto him and started fighting with him. He fought her too as they punched, kicked, pinch, slapped and pulled each other's hair.

"What's going on…?" Eraqus stopped at the door and stared at what was happening in front of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and sighed stressfully. He shook his head at this; since they were children they always fought like this. But it was only friendly; no rivalry or hatred.

"Alright, break it up you two." He stated and they stopped. They turned to their father.

"Tam started it." Terra said. Eraqus found a jug on the ground and his daughter covered in water like she took a dip in a swimming pool.

"Well, I'm ending it. Terra, you're 19 and that's your little sister. Act maturely and please, don't chuck water on her." He stated.

Tamiko looked at her brother with a smug smirk. She felt like laughing her head off and Terra huffed at this and she stuck her tongue for a moment. But when her father looked, she pouted.

The blue eyed 19 year-old stood up and held out his hand for her.

"Come on, you're not gonna sit on the ground forever." He said and she laughed at this. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Alright, I'm gonna have a shower. See ya guys downstairs!" She exclaimed and started walking.

But Tamiko tripped over her clothes and fell onto the wooden floor boards. Terra and Eraqus grinded their teeth together and placed their hands on their face whilst shaking their heads. The brown haired girl raised her hand up whilst on the ground.

"I'm okay!" She exclaimed and got up.

The brown haired teen walked into the bathroom, took a cool shower and brushed her teeth. She dried her brown hair with the hairdryer. Tamiko got changed into her clothes. She wore a white crop vest top with Little Miss Trouble on it, skinny blue jeans rolled up to her ankles and white air max high tops. On her head, she wore a black beanie hat. On her left wrist, she wore many loom bracelets (around 6) with different colours. On her right wrist was a black and white checkered wristband. This was given to her by Roxas when they were 10. On her neck was a black ribbon with a cat silver bell on it.

Tamiko got out of the bathroom and walked out of the room with her phone in her pocket and Dr Dre Beats around her neck. She got to the stairs and was about to walk down carefully. But she tripped and tumbled down the stairs, with many 'ouch's and swears.

Terra and Eraqus got up and rushed to where the stairs were to see Tamiko flat on the floor.

"Tam, are you okay?" They asked in unison and looked up with the thumbs up.

"I'm okay!" She grinned and they sweat dropped at this.

The green eyed girl got up and stretched. Then her stomach growled like she hasn't eaten for days.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat a whale!" Tamiko said and Eraqus smiled.

"That's what we're having for breakfast!" Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "I'm joking!" He laughed and her mouth formed an 'O'.

They walked into the kitchen and Terra smirked.

"It's my turn to cook." He stated and popped on his apron.

He got out eggs, bread and baked beans. The brown haired boy turned on some music and his perfect jam of music to cook to came on; Michael Jackson. It was Beat It!

As Terra started cooking, he started singing and Tamiko huffed at this; not this, anything **BUT** this! Eraqus stood up and started busting up some Michael Jackson moves which was even more embarrassing, since their voices were not so good for the King of Pop's songs. They started singing and dancing together. The brown haired girl covered her face, shook it and slammed it onto the table.

The song finally stopped and breakfast was done. So Terra turned the music off and placed breakfast in front of Tamiko with a huge glass of milk.

She started to eat with her father and elder brother. When she was done, she drank the milk wholeheartedly and sighed when she finished. Terra and Eraqus stared at her and she noticed them.

"What?" She asked and they blinked.

"Milky moustache." Her dad said and Terra started laughing his head off. Tamiko just pouted with crossed arms and licked the milk off her upper lip.

"Gosh, Terra! You're laughing like it's never happen to you! Just to let you know, I got a pic of you with a milky moustache last week!" She said and he stopped laughing. His eyes widened, cheeks turned red and gulped.

"Terra, you just got owned by your little sister." Eraqus stated and Tamiko laughed at this. They high fived each other. They finished their breakfast and Tamiko did the dishes.

The brown haired girl heard a bell and vibrate in her pocket from her iPhone 5S. She looked at the screen to see Roxas' text. Her eyes sparkled at this as she unlocked her phone.

**Roxas **

_Hey Tamiko! Me and the others are going to the park. Do you wanna come along? You can bring Terra along if you want. _

Tamiko smiled at this as her cheeks turned red. She felt her heartbeat increase. She fluttered her eyelashes and sighed under her breath. Terra and Eraqus looked up at the girl and knew what happened; Roxas texted her.

"It was Roxas, wasn't it?" Their father asked and she looked at him.

"Yeah." Tamiko squeaked.

"I swear you're crazy for him." Terra stated and she pouted at this.

"Shut up Terra! And you're crazy for Aqua!" She countered back.

"Pfft, it's because Aqua's my girlfriend, stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" She said.

"Yeah, whatever." The brown haired girl stuck her tongue at him.

"Anyway, Roxas and the others are going to the park. I think I'm gonna go." She looked at her father. "Dad, can I go?"

"Of course you can." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, dad!" She said.

"Anything for my little Princess." Eraqus said and Tamiko tapped on her iPhone.

**Roxas **

_Hey Tamiko! Me and the others are going to the park. Do you wanna come along? You can bring Terra along if you want. _

_ Yeah sure! I'll see you there! :D _

_Can't wait to see you there! _

The green eyed 16 year-old couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Terra, you wanna come along?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said. They walked to the door and Tamiko stopped. Her brother stopped too and looked at her sister to see her staring at him.

"What?" She huffed.

"You always forget to take keys! Every single time!" She exclaimed.

"I can't be asked." Terra said and she rolled her eyes.

"You can't be asked to do anything." She mumbled. "Don't worry, I got keys. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

They left the house and started walking to the park. Whilst walking, Tamiko tripped over a dent in the ground. But she didn't fall onto the ground.

"I swear you are really clumsy sometimes. Who trips over their own feet?" Terra asked sarcastically and she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I did **NOT **trip over my feet! It was the stupid ground!" She stated.

"Yeah, blame the ground." He mumbled and she slapped his shoulder. "That didn't hurt." He said.

"Don't make me hurt you." She muttered and they continued to walk.

Tamiko and Terra walked and the brown haired girl stopped when something caught her eye.

She saw a little girl crying. The teenager walked up to her and kneeled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The girl looked up at the green eyed teen with sparkling brown eyes.

"I'm lost and I don't know how I'm gonna find my mommy." Terra walked up to them and found the crying girl.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked.

"I lost my mommy." The little brown haired girl cried.

Tamiko's eyes widened and she gasped. This hit a nerve and it was as if there was a dagger in her heart. Immediately, the brown haired teen stood up and took a step back.

"_Mama! Mama, please don't leave me! Let me go! I'm not leaving her! MAMA!" _

This echoed through her mind and she turned around. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she felt like someone was strangling her.

"Mommy!" The little girl shouted and this made it worse. Terra turned his head to see Tamiko started to run off.

"Tamiko!" He exclaimed and raised his hand but she ignored him. The little girl wrapped her arms around Terra's legs and he placed his hand on her head. "Don't worry; we're going to find your mommy."

Tamiko was running until she bumped into someone. The green eyed teen fell onto her bottom and looked up to see a middle aged woman who shared the same appearance as the little girl. The woman had puffy cheeks and was crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said and Tamiko stood up.

"No, don't worry about it." She replied.

"Excuse me, my daughter ran off and I can't find her. Can you help me? I'm not from here." The teenager's eyes widened.

"Wait, I think I saw your daughter." She stated.

"You did?" The woman asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, follow me."

Tamiko and the woman walked and they got to the place where Tamiko saw the little girl.

"Sweetheart?" The woman asked and the little girl looked up at her mother. Her eyes brightened and she grinned.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed and ran to her. Terra looked up at his sister to see she brought the girl's mother.

The woman picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Don't you run off, again." She stated but the girl shook her head.

"I'm sorry mommy!" The mother turned to Terra and smiled. The boy returned the smile. She then looked at his sister with a bigger smile.

"Thank you very much for helping me." She said.

"Don't mention it." Tamiko looked at the little girl, ruffled her hair and smiled. "She's a daughter, like me."

"Your mother must be proud to have a daughter like you; a daughter who helps." The brown haired teen smiled at this with a nod. "I must be going then, thank you again." The woman turned around and the little girl waved at her. Tamiko giggled and waved. Terra walked up to his sister's side.

"Are you gonna run off from me again?" The mother asked her daughter as they were walking off.

"I won't leave you, mommy, I promise!"

Tears fell down her face and she sobbed. Terra looked at her and frowned.

"Tamiko, please…" He trailed off.

She covered her eyes and started crying quietly. The brown haired young man wrapped his arms around her and hugged his baby sister. She couldn't control herself.

"Shhh…" Terra patted her head. Deep inside, he wanted his little sister to cry. The reason being was because Tamiko kept everything in. It had been 10 days since their mother passed away in front of their eyes and his little sister only cried once. He wanted her to cry because he knew that if she didn't, she would be depressed or she might have an emotional breakdown at the wrong time and place.

"Don't ever forget, Tamiko. Mom's looking down on you and doesn't want to see you sad." He said and she looked up at him. He wiped his tears and she smiled at him. "There, that's better."

"I love you, Terra." She mumbled and he smiled.

"I love you too." Terra kissed his little sister's forehead.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Roxas and Sora

_**Don't Ever Change **_

_**Chapter 2: Roxas and Sora**_

"You okay to go?" Terra asked his sister outside the park gates and she looked at him. She smiled at him.

"Yup!" Tamiko gave him the thumbs up as she sighed.

They entered the park and they heard someone call out the green eyed teen's name.

"Tami!" She looked up and grinned.

Roxas was there smiling at her. His smile could light up the whole island when it was dark. His deep blue eyes glimmered in the sunshine and his golden blonde hair reflected the light. He wore a white sleeveless hoodie with the zip at halfway, showing his well-toned chest. Roxas wore light blue jeans and black and white Nike air maxes.

She ran up to him and opened her arms. Then she gasped; she was about to hug him. Tamiko's cheeks turned beet red and she gulped.

Roxas looked at her strangely but inside he felt his heart skip a beat. He always liked Tamiko since they were little kids. But he wanted to push it away, because he believed he loved someone else. The blonde haired teen was about to confess his feelings for her on her birthday…but her mother passed away on the day. So he decided not to tell her, because he thought she wasn't going to be ready for a relationship with him. He would just…remind her of her mother and that wouldn't be good.

Tamiko improvised and stretched with a loud yawn. Roxas laughed at this and pinched her cheeks.

"Are you tired, kitty cat?" He asked.

"Nu-uh!" She said. "I woke up around an hour ago."

"Yeah, she's lazy. Aren't you, cat?" Terra asked as he flicked her head.

"Terra!" She whined.

"So, how did our little kitty wake up today?" Roxas asked and she blushed at the kind of nicknames he gives her.

"I had to chuck a jug of cold water on her." Terra stated and Tamiko glared at him. She crossed her arms at him.

"That was cruel, and you know it!" She exclaimed.

"So you didn't take it well, did you?" Roxas asked.

"Of course not! Who does that to people?" Terra snickered at this, trying not to laugh out loud. "Oh shut up, you! Just you wait and watch! I'll have my revenge."

"Gosh Miko, you sound like a villain!" Roxas stated.

"Hey! Do I really look like a villain to you?" She asked.

"That's a trick question." Terra answered.

"Tricky? What's tricky about that? Roxas!" She whined. "Am I really that bad to you?"

"Well, I don't think you're bad, Tamiko." Tamiko smiled at him.

"Tamiko!" She heard her cousin shout. "Hiya!"

Amelia had auburn hair which was brighter than Kairi's and it was up to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were green just like Tamiko and her other cousin's eyes. Her, her other cousin and Tamiko were all the same; personality wise; but the brown haired girl was more clumsy and the auburn haired teen was a bit more simple minded.

The bright auburn haired girl jumped onto Tamiko's back.

"Woah!" Tamiko giggled and didn't mind it because Amelia was light.

"Tamiiiiiiiii!"Haruka slurred.

She had bright red curly hair up to her waist and green eyes like her other 2 cousins. She had pale snowy skin and this brought out the colour of her vibrant hair.

Haruka jumped onto Amelia's back and Tamiko eyes widened.

"Hi, Tami-Wami!" Tamiko giggled at this.

"Hey Ruka." She said.

"Tamikoooooooo!" Axel slurred and jumped onto his sister's back.

Tamiko shrieked and fell flat onto the ground. Terra, Axel and Amelia laughed and Haruka giggled. The brown haired teen huffed and blew some hair out of her face.

"Guys, you're squeezing me to death." She said and they got off.

She looked up and saw Roxas holding out his hand for her. She smiled at him and took his hand. The blonde haired teen pulled her up. She smiled at him but he didn't let go of her hand. The brown haired girl blushed at this.

She heard Amelia laughing and her eyebrow twitched at this. Tamiko turned around, took her trainer off and chucked it at the girl's head.

"Stop laughing!" She pouted and the other girl pouted at her cousin.

"That hurt." Amelia mumbled.

"Everything hurts you." Tamiko smirked and walked up to her cousin. "Even a little poke!" She poked her in the arm and the bright auburn haired girl started giggling a lot.

"That tickles, that don't hurt!" Haruka started to poke her too and she couldn't stop laughing. "Hey stop it you two!"

"Hey Tamiko, imagine if Cloud kisses her neck, she'll get all ticklish." The red haired teen whispered and Tamiko nodded.

"I know right!" They stopped tickling her and she huffed.

"Hey, Tamiko." They heard Riku and turned to him.

"Hi, Riku!" She waved at him. The silver haired teen walked over to his girlfriend and smirked.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered and Haruka blushed.

"What's up, handsome?" She mumbled and they kissed.

"EEEEEEWWWW! That's gross!" Amelia shouted.

"Everything gross for you, isn't it?" Tamiko asked and she shrugged.

They laughed at this and Tamiko turned to Roxas. He smiled at her and walked up to her.

"It's good to see you smile." He poked her cheek. "Don't ever stop smiling." They stared into each other's eyes and Tamiko was slowly leaning in. "Tamiko…"

"Hey, Roxas!" The brown haired girl stopped and grinded her teeth together.

They turned around to see Namine. Tamiko rolled her eyes with irritation. The blonde haired girl wore a blue boob tube with a crop top underneath, super short light pink skirt and pink converses. Her hair was tied up and she ran up to the blonde haired teen. She pushed the brown haired girl and hugged him tightly.

Tamiko took a few steps back and looked up at her. She grinded her teeth together and her eyes flashed with anger.

"You fu-" Terra covered her mouth but she got out after a second. Haruka, Axel and Amelia held her back as she swore but it came out muffled.

After a few seconds, they let go of her. She looked at the pair and felt her heart break a little. Roxas hugged her back. She turned around and walked to get her shoe.

Terra was watching and realised something; she was much happier whenever Roxas was around her.

She picked up her shoe and tried to put it on. But Tamiko kept on hopping over the place.

"Tamiko?" Axel asked and she just kept on hopping.

"Stupid shoe!" Namine and Roxas pulled away from each other but her hands were still on his chest. They looked at her and the blonde haired girl couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Woah!" The brown haired girl's green eyes widened and she leaned back; there was a hill behind her.

"Tami-" Roxas walked away from Namine to her dismay and was about to hold her hand.

"Tami, be careful!" Sora said; he was right behind the girl. But she already fell behind and the brown haired boy held out his hand for her. She took it but they fell together.

They both rolled down the hill and got to the bottom. Sora and Tamiko were in an awkward position at the bottom of the hill. The blue eyed boy was on top of Tamiko and she was still holding onto him.

Roxas watched his brother and best friend with a frown. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

Sora and Tamiko opened their eyes and realised how close they were. Immediately, they pulled away from each other and giggled quietly.

"Tamiko, Sora, are you okay?!" Amelia asked loudly and they looked at her. They grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"We're okay!" They said in unison then looked at each other. The 2 friends started laughing together.

Sora stared at the brown haired girl as she laughed. He always liked her since they were kids. His love was getting stronger but they were only best friends. He was afraid that if he told her he loved her, their friendship would end. But he always cared for Tamiko.

The blonde haired teenage boy skidded down the hill and ran over to the brown haired girl.

"Tamiko, are you okay?" He asked worriedly and held up his hand for her. She smiled at him and turned to Sora. She held up her hand for him too.

"C'mon, Sora." She said and he held her hand. She took Roxas' hand too and the best friends got up. Tamiko felt a bit dizzy and leaned forward.

"Tamiko." Sora and Roxas said and held her from falling but she didn't.

"Don't worry 'bout me." They smiled at this but looked at each other. Roxas furrowed his eyebrows and Sora stared at him blankly.

* * *

Uh-oh! Who deserves to be with Tamiko? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

_**Don't Ever Change **_

_**Chapter 3: Pain**_

The others came along too; Kairi, Cloud, Leon, Aqua, Ven, Vanitas, Tidus, Selphie, Larxene, Yuffie and Wakka.

They decided to play a bit of basketball, but Kairi, Namine, Larxene, Yuna and Selphie wanted to cheer on. On Tamiko's team were Sora, Terra, Amelia, Haruka, Leon, Ventus and Vanitas. On Roxas' team were Cloud, Riku, Tidus, Yuffie, Aqua, Axel and Wakka.

"Hey, Tamiko! How are you playing, aren't you too short?" Selphie called out and Kairi, Namine and Larxene laughed like hyenas at this. The green eyed cousins growled at this but the said girl smirked.

"At least I know how to throw a ball properly!" She countered back and the others laughed at this.

The teams started to play basketball and it went off with a great start for Roxas' team but a poor start for Tamiko's team.

Terra lost the ball because Aqua winked at him and got it off him. His younger sister scolded at him and smacked his head.

Amelia got distracted because Cloud wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek as Tidus got a shot in the hoop. Haruka told her younger cousin off at this.

As Yuffie ran with the ball, Leon dashed in front of her. She stopped at bounced the ball. The dark haired teen shrieked with pain and the brown haired teen's eyes widened. He touched her shoulder but she smirked and started running again. Yuffie shot a 2 pointer and they couldn't believe it. Tamiko grabbed his ear and dragged him away. She punched his stomach and screwed at him.

They took a 10 minute break to drink a little water and relax. Tamiko ran up to Roxas who was with Namine.

"Hey, you're team is cheating!" She exclaimed and he gave her a confused look.

"Cheating?" He asked _'innocently'_.

"Yeah, cheating! You're team mates are distracting my team and taking advantage of it!" She said.

"Do you have any proof, Tamiko?" Namine asked whilst putting her hands on her hips.

"Oi, you should just stay out of this, you don't know anything about this." Tamiko stated through her teeth.

Sora ran up to the brown haired girl and stood next to her.

"Hey Tamiko, what's going on?" He asked.

"I'm just telling Roxas about his team mates cheating." Tamiko answered.

"Who are the team mates?" Roxas asked.

"First it was Aqua who winked at Terra who lost the ball. Cloud wrapped his arms around Amelia and pecked her cheek and Tidus took advantage by scoring. And finally, Yuffie pretended to be hurt and Leon lost the ball when he showed sympathy!" She explained.

"That's pure cheating!" Sora exclaimed.

Wakka hopped on 1 foot up to Roxas and they looked at him.

"What's wrong Wakka?" Roxas asked.

"You okay?" Tamiko questioned.

"Roxas man, I can't play. I think I twisted my ankle." He said.

"You get some rest, Wakka." The blonde haired teen stated and Wakka nodded whilst walking off. "I think we'll be fine with 1 player down." Tamiko pouted and shook her head.

"No, that won't be fair." She stated. "You're team are full of cheaters, but it ain't fair if you have 1 player down." She said.

"I'll play." Namine stated and they looked at her. The brown haired teens raised their eyebrows at this.

"Alright, Namine." Roxas agreed. The blonde haired girl looked at Tamiko with a smirk.

"You better be ready, Tamiko." She said and Tamiko rolled her eyes with a huff.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared. What are _**you **_gonna do, blow blusher in my eye?" She asked and Sora and her laughed at this.

"You'll regret saying that!" Namine shouted grabbed Roxas hand and walked off.

The green eyed teen stood and tilted her head to the side.

'Now she sounds like a villain.' She thought.

"Tami, what are we gonna do?" Sora asked and she turned to him. She stared whilst thinking and her light bulb lit.

"Sora, call the team. We're gonna have a little team talk." She said and he called the team. They walked over to her and joined in a circle. They huddled up and wrapped an arm around each other in this order; Tamiko, Sora, Leon, Ventus, Terra, Amelia, Vanitas and Haruka.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? They're gonna win this." Ventus said and Tamiko smirked.

"Why don't we give them a little bit of their own medicine?" She asked and looked at Haruka.

"Haru, you go and trick Riku." The said girl giggled at this.

"You got it!" She exclaimed.

"We have to trick them and try even harder." Vanitas stated.

"Okay, are we ready?" Amelia asked.

"YEAH!" They shouted and joined the other team.

They started to play again and both teams played equally, yet Tamiko's team were quicker.

Haruka was running and Riku was next to her. The red haired girl _'tripped'_ over and fell onto the ground. The silver haired boy's eyes widened and he kneeled to the ground.

"Haru, you okay?" He asked and helped her up. She held his face and he wrapped his arms around her. Haruka leaned closer to him and he leaned in too, whilst closing his eyes. He was about to kiss her until someone called out her name.

"Haru!" Ventus shouted and she pulled away from her boyfriend whilst catching the ball. She blinked at him and ran past him whilst bouncing the boy. The red haired girl scored a 3 pointer and Tamiko and Amelia high fived her.

Vanitas took his top off and sighed whilst wiping his forehead. Yuffie, Aqua and Namine stared at him and his muscular chest. They sighed dreamily and Amelia passed the ball to him. The dark haired teen scored a 2 pointer. The boys shouted at the trio of girls but as Vanitas walked past them he smirked and blew a kiss at them.

The brown haired girls' team was playing extremely well, scoring at every chance and defending well too.

Tamiko got the ball from Roxas and was bouncing it. All of her crush's team were defending their basket and she looked around for someone free. Then she saw her best friend.

"Sora!" She said and he instantly turned around. In less than a minute, she passed the ball to him and he caught it. The brown haired boy threw the ball and it went straight through the net with a 3 pointer.

The brown haired girl jumped onto his back and cuddled him.

"Sora! You scored a 3 pointer!" He laughed at this and held her hands. She jumped off his back and grinned at him. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks!" He said whilst blushing and scratching the back of his head.

They carried on playing and Namine was running with the ball and was about to throw it into the basket. But Tamiko swiftly got the ball off her and sprinted very quickly to the other side of the court.

She got to the 3 pointer line and breathed out. She looked up at the basket and gulped. The green eyed teen jumped and threw the ball. It was slow motion and went around the loop. But it dipped into the hoop and she grinned at this; now Tamiko's team were winning by 2 points.

"Tam!" Amelia and Haruka shouted. She turned around and they jumped onto her. She got up and Terra rustled her hair. Leon pinched her cheek. Ventus and Vanitas high fived her and Sora held her hands.

"You were amazing!" He exclaimed and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Sora!" She giggled.

Roxas stared at her and she looked up at him. She smiled softly at him and he smiled back at her. The blonde haired teen gave her the thumbs up and she waved whilst mouthing 'Thank you'.

There was still 10 seconds left of the game and Namine glared at Tamiko. She hated her and how she embarrassed her. Namine was running with the ball whilst bouncing it. Tidus, Axel and Riku were calling out her name to pass the ball but she didn't. The brown haired girl ran next to her, trying to get the ball off her.

The blonde haired girl stared at the green eyed teen with a deathly glare. 'Oh, what am I gonna do? Blow blusher in your eye? Heh, you don't know what I can do!' She thought.

Tamiko got close to her to get the ball and suddenly Namine barged her harshly. The brown haired girl shrieked and rolled onto the ground. The concrete was sharp and there were many sharp stones on the ground which went through her skin. There were also sharp pieces of glass which pierced into her skin.

"Tamiko!" Sora exclaimed and rushed to her side. Amelia and Haruka turned around and their eyes widened.

"Tami!" They shouted and ran to their cousin. Leon, Vanitas and Ventus also sprinted to the girl. The opposing team turned around and looked. They all forgot about the game. But Namine kept running and score a 3 pointer. Kairi, Larxene and Selphie cheered for her but Yuna stood up and ran to her friend.

"Tamiko!" Terra shouted and ran to her.

Roxas turned around and he felt his heart sink. Tamiko was on the floor with her face down. He was just about to run to her but Namine hugged him tightly.

"Roxas! I scored!" She giggled.

"Tamiko, are you okay?" Terra asked and she groaned. Sora wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down closer to her ear.

"Tami, please get up." He whispered and she managed to sit up with her best friend's help.

They looked at her; her arms were covered with scratches, glass and blood. She was trembling and looked at Sora. Tears of pain fell down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go get a bandage, I'll be right back, Tamiko." Terra stated and kissed her forehead. The brown haired 16 year-old nodded and he quickly ran off.

"Tami, don't worry. You're gonna be okay." Haruka said.

"Yeah, Terra's gonna be back in just a minute. You know how fast he runs!" Amelia smiled attempting to make her cousin laugh but it didn't work.

The brown haired girl started to groan in pain and sobbed quietly. She couldn't feel her arms as it was numb from the cuts and blood.

Sora cuddled her tightly and rocked her slowly trying to hush her like a crying baby. She held onto his top and leaned her head on his chest.

Tamiko looked up to look at Roxas. But her green eyes widened when she saw Namine hugging him tightly. She was giggling. What made her heart break even more, was that he was hugging her back.

Roxas softly pushed the blonde haired teen away from him and turned to Tamiko. She stared up at him with sparkling eyes and tears slowly fell down her cheeks. This pain was even worse than what she felt on her arms; the pain to see Roxas not showing any care that she got hurt. Sora held onto his crush and best friend. She frowned at the blonde haired boy and Sora glared at his brother.

* * *

Uh-oh! Tension is growing even more between the brothers!

~Parisa01


End file.
